


Interview, Scored

by SalazarM10



Series: 水鱼短篇 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: 隔空先后进球的两个人之间的交流。





	

“塞尔吉奥!你看到了吗?”克里斯蒂亚诺大声地叫着西班牙人的名字，这令沉浸在绝杀扳平的愉快中的队长先生愣了一下才转身看向后面几排的葡萄牙人“看到什么?巴萨的球迷炸锅了?”

“我是说英超，英超，塞尔吉奥，小鲷鱼进球了，首开记录。”克里斯蒂亚诺冲他翻了个白眼“你这个小气鬼甚至不肯告诉我梅苏特新的电话号码，却不看他的比赛?”

“助攻他的是谁?”塞尔吉奥有些好奇地询问着，一边打开推特搜索阿森纳的标签。

“是桑切斯，”卢卡在旁边很快地接了一句，克罗地亚人表情有些奇怪地看着屏幕上的进球动图“梅苏特这赛季的四个联赛进球好像都是他助攻的，桑切斯英超仅有的的四个助攻也都是给了梅苏特。”

卡里姆吹了个口哨“这简直是个保姆球，嗨，克里斯，梅苏特这赛季欧冠进球可是排在第四。”

“而克里斯的欧冠助攻数甩下了梅苏特。”马塞洛探出头嬉笑着调侃葡萄牙人“所以克里斯是打算拿个助攻王，而梅苏特要去竞争金靴了?”

“嗨!”

塞尔吉奥看着屏幕上的进球回放，德国人自信而愉悦地跑到底线附近，和为他助攻的智利前锋拥抱庆祝，只用了少量发胶的头发在奔跑中飘了起来，飞扬在空中，男人动作并不夸张，一如既往的游刃有余模样，那副潇洒自信让人移不开眼球。

“小鲷鱼在英国过得很开心呀。”和调侃他的队友闹腾了一圈的克里斯蒂亚诺轻快的声音从头顶传来。

塞尔吉奥没有说话，只是抬起头看着好友，“我不知道。”西班牙人的眼神混杂着欣喜和茫然“我大概只是想不通罢了。”

葡萄牙人嗤笑一声“不，塞尔吉奥，你只是渴望他罢了。”克里斯蒂亚诺挤走了旁边的伊斯科，一屁股坐在队长先生身边“你自己都不确定梅苏特是否会为你停留。”他顿了顿“塞尔吉奥，你知道小鲷鱼有多敏感。”

“你得信任他，全身心地信任他，而且完全地忠诚。”

“克里斯，我当然完全地信任他，不会再有比梅苏特更棒的了，”塞尔吉奥有些复杂地看着屏幕“但我没法陪伴他，甚至是在他受伤的时候。”

“你知道梅苏特不会在意的，他对我们的职业生涯理智到冷酷。”

“不，克里斯，他只是不表达出来而已。”西班牙人摇了摇头“他只是不说。”

 

  
“梅丝，祝贺你首开记录，还有助攻。”塞尔吉奥回到家打开了视频，刚冲过澡的德国人浑身湿漉漉的，正在擦着头发，“塞尔吉奥，我看了你们的比赛，祝贺你们。”

“只有我们?”西班牙人挑起了眉毛，拉长了语调“梅丝——你面前可是大功臣——”

“当然了，我的九十分钟关键先生，”德国人愉悦地笑了起来，眼睛中带着调皮，“漂亮的头球，巴萨的球迷要恨死你了。”

“他们怎么说的来着?‘我真希望塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯没有头!’‘没用的，我上次改了个id叫拉莫斯没有头，然后他用脚进球绝杀了我们’。”西班牙人看着德国人笑得充满了幸灾乐祸“你的国家队队友们表情可不会好看吧?”

“梅丝!”他无奈地摇了摇头，“你这个幸灾乐祸的小混蛋。”

“让你魂牵梦萦的小混蛋。”梅苏特充满笑意的声音传了过去，却让塞尔吉奥一震，他试图看进隔着屏幕的那个德国人漂亮的深色眼睛。

“克里斯蒂亚诺刚刚给我发了个短信。”德国人声音很轻，表情也是变得有些难以看清“塞尔吉奥，你很担心我?”

西班牙后卫张了张嘴，却没发出任何声音，过了一会儿才有些干涩的承认了“我没法陪伴着你。”

“我是个成年人，塞尔吉奥，28岁的成年人。”梅苏特平静得过分地看着他，眼神中透着些意味不明的情绪“我足够强大面对一切。”

塞尔吉奥坚定地摇了摇头，认真地注视着德国人“梅苏特，你从来都缺乏安全感。”西班牙人抿紧了嘴唇“就像是你从不会和人主动接近，也从不轻易相信我对你的追求。”

德国中场愣了一愣，但却没显出丝毫的惊讶，“你还在为我没有答应你的追求而耿耿于怀?”梅苏特身体坐直了些，挺起了腰，那双另塞尔吉奥着迷的深色眼睛中情绪有些翻腾“所以你终于决定了停止?”

“梅苏特!”西班牙人有些愤怒地喊了一声，“你为什么不相信我一次呢?”

德国人并没有说什么，只是再次用那种不同寻常的平静看了他一眼，露出一个一如既往的安静笑容。

“晚安。塞尔吉奥。”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯呆滞地看着结束视频通话的平板电脑，狠狠地挠了挠自己的短发，打入关键一球的欣喜早就飞得没影，关键先生的脑子里完完全全被他心心念念的前队友占据了。“可恶的小混蛋……”他有些郁闷地骂了一句“Sese又要失眠了。”

 

 

梅苏特甩了甩头，看着镜子里的自己头发完全乱成了一团才不急不忙地拿着吹风机对付它们。他注视着镜子中的自己，二十八岁的男人称得上是长相不错，身材在这些年的合理饮食与锻炼下也是肌肉饱满，线条漂亮，腹肌也已经取代了原来的小肚子，在合适的发型衬托下，那双与众不同的大眼睛倒也没那么明显了，脸部的轮廓棱角分明，肤色是健康的颜色。

能让人想起过去的、小时候的他的，或许只有这双大眼睛和并不常见的安静了。

梅苏特·厄齐尔，已经是世界最佳中场之一，收入最高的足球运动员之一，德国国家队与阿森纳的绝对核心，人气最高的德国球星，粉丝遍布全球各地。

他有支持他，爱他的家人，有值得信任的好友们。

还有一直不曾放弃缠着他，温暖他，用伊比利亚半岛的热情融化他的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

最近撩拨他可是有些频繁了，梅苏特轻笑着回忆自己最近几次采访中都提到的皇马队长。

他很清楚塞尔吉奥的意思，也知道他的真诚，更明白西班牙人多么优秀，只是一直以来，梅苏特都无法让自己完全地接受一段感情，特别是当追求者是你的前队友，还是在足球这个敏感的圈子里面，他穆斯林的身份更足以让两个人陷入更黑暗的深渊。

但他已经做好了改变的准备，德国人仔细地打理好了头发，抹上护肤品，才吊儿郎当地套着浴衣倒在了床上玩手机，给队友们四处点赞，再翻一翻评论区那些夸奖他的评论，还有好玩的段子。

不少的美凌格都跑到他的脸书下面给他评论，不乏种种希望他回去的恳求。马德里的三年如同一场美梦，伯纳乌，美凌格，最顶尖的队友们，梅苏特不能说自己完全不遗憾离开，他当然爱那座城市，爱皇家马德里，西班牙对他来说足够特别，但也有着太大的压力与质疑。

伦敦的三年半让他重新认识自己，想清楚梅苏特·厄齐尔应该怎么做，温格教授一直在支持他，信任他，足够的耐心，还有队友的信任让他逐渐学会了真正的核心应该怎么样。

他想通了很多，所以他才接受了采访，第一次在公众面前说出了自己的童年。

他还挺期待塞尔吉奥明早看到采访后，恍然大悟的样子。

 

 

  
塞尔吉奥一大早起来，就看到了梅苏特的采访，他的童年，西班牙人几乎是瞬间明白了昨天德国人的意思，他的小鲷鱼终于感受到了足够的安全感，还有完全的自信。

“梅苏特。”塞尔吉奥直接拨通了那个烂熟于心的号码，一边打开电脑登上了航空公司的网站订票“我都好久没去过伦敦了，给我推荐几家餐厅?”

“嗯…”梅苏特煞有介事地思考了一下，才给出答复“你觉得厄齐尔1000万的家怎么样?”

“听上去棒极了，梅丝。”

“别让狗仔抓着，这几天他们肯定会重点在我家附近蹲着。”德国人懒洋洋地提醒了一句，声音中还有些睡意，显然是刚起来“我可不想在马卡报之后又被阿斯报缠着采访，这次我可没有第二个塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯学习英语这个话题能被我拿来转移他们注意力了。”

“你知道我为了你学的英语吧。”西班牙人愉快地点了支付按钮，看着弹出的对话框显示交易成功“还有，梅丝你得给我报销这些年的机票钱。”

“去你的，先把你欠我的饭都请了。”

 


End file.
